Quest Character
A Quest Character, or Qchar, is a character closely tied in with the plot. They are primarily involved in RTQs, and many hold influential positions in Oberin's society. They are played by GMs, but QChars are not GM specific, several GM's can play the same QChar over the time, meaning that a QChar can "forget" many details of previous conversations. Often the QChar will ask a player for a little refresh if it has "forgotten" a specific conversation. Quest Characters will always be In Character, and may not acknowledge, or may misconstrue any Out of Character conversation. It should be noted that annoying a QChar enough with OOC comments can have nasty effects like getting muted until the end of the conversation or even getting jailed for a few Earth hours. See also: The Historical Items and Historical Events pages contain more related information. Quest Characters Unaffiliated Quest Characters *Aducath (deceased) *Avesne *Alastor *Arelintha *Brock *Clemon Joli *Evers *Fortinbras *Gale *Istra Falvo *Libe *Luth *Nadirah *Roth *Samic *Seth *Svek Dalnar *Telchine *Zara Andris *The Senate *Senator Elsa Anderson *Senator Georgette Feinstein (retires in 438) *Senator Natis Fieltler *Senator Milbim Halbim (retired in 438) *Senator Ames Maurise (retires in 438) *Senator Clarissa Morgans *Senator Nartias Muqities *Senator Robertson (deceased) *Senator Reynold Waltham (deceased) *Senator Winston (deceased) *(Ex) Senator Gordon Lancaster (deceased, last seen re-incarnated as a Lich in the Ice Dungeon) *Senator Falov Ellychas (elected in 438) *Senator Helda Grantham (elected in 438) *Senator Ivanelda Janik (elected in 438) *Candidate Leo Valerion *Candidate Ledak Weyckel *Gruk *Lythette, Mage *Miphis - Granddaughter of Senator Muqities *Calindra - Niece of Senator Halbim Lerilin *Mayor Palmer Marali *Commander Nyatha Vaup *Commander Maximus Adams (deceased) *Commander Adelphius Kang (deceased) *General Valencia Falvo *Major Cesca Andon - Current Co-Leader of Marali *Major Sule Tesdor - Current Co-Leader of Marali *Major Emma *Captain Tarnus Quin *Mother Terwynn Rees *Mother Altaira Mei - previously healer of Marali *Birek McCalla - previously Major of Marali, previously Mirith Royal Guard *Estess Vorund - Special Advisor to the Majors *Girl Kethra Andon - Fighter, Daughter of Cesca Andon Mirith *King Galandir (deceased) - King of Mirith *Prince N'eroth - King Galandir's Son, fostered with the Centaurs *Duchess Tirana (deceased) - King Galandir's Sister, fell out of favor after joining up with the Black Hand *Vicereine Ciddia Tigg - (deceased) Royal Guard, King Galandir's Second in Command *Captain Casden Pernell - (deceased) Captain of the Guards *Royal Guard Zexe (deceased) *Royal Wizard Beleth *Royal Cleric Nafets *Lord Rengal - Duke of Duldrus *Araine (deceased) - Beleth's Daughter *Serath Aborek *Aborek *Ayara Rita Brigobaen *Adla Thera *Amalphus Vei *Cecil *Theologician Evaristos Duldrus *The Eye (deceased) Gohoran *Blood Lich (deceased) *Satel family Black Hand (left print) - The Alliance - The Diabolicals *Arathis (from the Diabolicals) *Druid Bethe *Elefin (deceased) *Katjaa Vrel *Oklev (lives as a ghost) *Rasha and Varsha, also known as the Twins (deceased) *Master Rem (leader of the group known as the "Diabolicals") *Rivolus *Tim the Trader *Uryste *Valencius *Waldren (deceased) *Yadeth (deceased) Black Hand (right print) *Bone Lords *Cythreda (deceased) *Marthonis Mercenaries *Aphilche (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, T.H.U.G.S. *Clara (deceased) - killed for betraying Lancaster *Darkstar *Denreth - Mercenary Druid, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Hauksen Family (partially deceased) *Jassen (Andon) - Mercenary Leader, last seen fleeing the destruction of his cave *Jefferson (deceased) - committed suicide at Clara's death *Rellia - Mercenary Cleric, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Vanderbilt (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, died during the Andris War *Volund (deceased) - Mercenary Sergeant, killed while fighting for Ash Hauksen *Zem Stormbrow - Mercenary Wizard, last seen arrested in Marali Privateers *Halforth *Captain Jass *Jack the Red Other Races Centaurs *Elder Centaur (redirects to an introduction to the Centaurs) *Mernias Dragons *Crausaar (deceased) *Jextil *Mexur *Pervil *Vandrovic Dwarves (Still to be found) Lizard Men *Ssscglaw - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Ssssglissya - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Sshassor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Sss'shkor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Jubal - the original Lizard Shaman who was disguised as a human (deceased) *Shaman Chief - powerful Lizard Shaman seeking to avenge Jubal Mhara folk *Fini *Gellansha - Prophet *Kolarysan - Prince *Nifi *Nita - Princess *Leviathan - King *Krysta - Blind Seer Pixies *Hazel Associations of Quest Characters *Alliance *Bane *Black Hand *Blood Alliance *Blood Cult *Division of Diabolical Devices *Legion *Sorcerer's Council *Venom Priests (of which Venudious might be the only one known by his name) See also Associations of Players (IC). Gods and Disciples of Elara *Dethras *Elara *God of Death *God of Hate *God of Life *God of Love *God of War *Goddess of Life *Nystral *Ybarra Mythological Characters *Kinsul Important Figures from the Distant Past *Arroc *King Austin *Queen Lyrel *King Ian *Prince Ceril *Princess Sophie *Aureil *Dominus *Fool Coco *Gideon *Malevolus *Ploog/Lich Ploog *Sorcerer Pete *Stefan *Susan Bridges *Tholarius *Travis Category:Andris Quest Characters